


Foley the slut

by Bunnykochy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut, Justen is always bottom, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, bom/sub, only smut, yes I do hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykochy/pseuds/Bunnykochy
Summary: Justen gets fucked by ✨everyone ✨
Relationships: Justin Foley/Bryce Walker, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen, Montgomery de la Cruz/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Justin Foley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -_-

this is a ✨sin✨

As the team leaves the locker room Zack thinks to himself how he Justen wasn't all that talkative come to think of it he hasn't talked all that much at all did leaving the foot ball team do something? I mean as a past time Zack assumed that Justen wasn't all infested in sports.

"umm one sec ill catch up I just for got forgot something in my locker" as Zack makes his way back to the locker room he can muffled noises escape the door " p..p..pleas" Zack's eyes widen thousands of thoughts began to speed throw Zack's but after seconds that felt like minutes he came to a concussion. He wraps his hand around the door nob.

No matter what Zack was thinking what justification he used on himself he could nerve of fathomed this out. it was Justen Zack's underwire in his left and his right was toughing his own hard on jeans lowered to to his knees.

Justen's face was getting hot form embarrassment Justen raises his pans in a rush "umm Zack oh I'm soo sorry" Zack was speechless he didn't know what to think seeing his former teammate masturbating and his underwire what could that hav-. Zack's mind paused all his toughs stopped, he underused as if he's been watching since it had began did Justen like Zack.

As Zack moves closer to the boy he pined him agents the lockers "hmhmhm" Zack chuckled in a low hum Justen was scared, he scared of how Zack would do what that laugh could mean. Tears began to well up in Justen's eyes and he looked down trying to escape the situation Zack placed his hand on his chin lifting it so there eyes can meet "no were to go no were to run" Zack smirched "so would you like to explain what I saw" Zack only said that to see if Justen aberrantly he will "no...nothin" Zack's grin faded he moved closer to the scared boy's ear and whispered in a deep growl "don't lie at lest not straight to my face" Justen's breath hitched his spin tingled as if Zack's voices was a powerful vibration. Zack could feel his shorts getting tighter as he gets harder move his hand down he grapes the boy's neck “don’t lie to me again now what were you doing” Zack’s grip Got stronger around the boys neck“o..ok ok” Justen swallowed out of out of nervousness this turned Zack he could feel Justen’s throat bob as he swallowed “I…I was jerking o-off” Zack had a moved down and his palming Justen through his underwear “and my boxers” Justen looked away at the mention of his boxers “my boxers”


	2. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S ❤️ I 😝 N
> 
> Btw Idk what happened last chapter

Justen's thumbs moves on the analog stick coordinating his character to the video game he was playing. Sitting on the end of Clay's bed In one of Clay's shirts Long white socks and pajamas as Justen goes to pull the trigger on his controller and "!Shit!" Justen Tossed the controller across the room where his own bed sat. Flopping onto Clay's bed Justen looking at the ceiling with no thoughts behind his eyes. Justen looks over and can smell something, something so familiar, so close… so warm…so dominant Justen digs his face into Clay’s sheets inhaling for as long he can. The sent of Clay overcame Justen’s entire making him grind his thighs together the friction forcing a moan out of him "Cl…Clay"  
Justen yelped. 

"Hummm pleas m…more" Justen being to lower his PJ’s and tacking off Clay’s shirt gripping Clay’s pillow as his long white socks cover what he has not reveled. He beings to shift his body up and down onto the pillow letting out whimpers a d soft cry’s "Har…harder please Clay” he mumbles to himself. Justen could fill it the build up his dick twitching and hardening unable to deny himself this felling anymore "I…I’m so close…I’m c…cuming" Justen shoots his hot and sticky ropes of cum onto Clay’s pillow and his covers biting his lip clamming himself Down and get off his high "hmm this is new". Justen stopped grabbing in yanking Clay’s covers and sheets onto him "C…Clay your back s…so soon"Justin’s voice was shaky as Clay was Justin‘s best friend and brother by law Clay is no stranger to Justen’s actions when home alone but this was new even for him "yeah I got pretty boring" Clay completely ignore the situation he was in which tortured Justen even more "but you seem to be having way more fun at home" Justin’s face grew red and tears began forming in his eyes "I…I’m sorry Clay I-" Justen’s words were cut off by the sound of Clay’s footsteps. In one swift motion Justin could feel his wrists being grab and being pinned down to the bed Justin‘s face begins to hear from embarrassment "C…cl…Clay"Justins cries work ignored as Clay looks at the submissive spectacle under him. Contrary to Justin’s facial expression contrary to the way that his skin was red and eyes were welling up with tears he loved how Clay made him feel how his eyes burned his skin And how he looked at Justin with the look of ownership As if he’s Clay’s personal toy The same look that Zack had giving him in the locker room. Clay look at the boy up and down smirking and biting his lip As he moves his hand up his torso giving a stinging a pinch to the boys skin "your skin is so easy to bruise humm" Clay let out in a low hum. The dominant boy moves down to Justin‘s neck Sucking and biting as he pushes two fingers inside of Justin "ng.…ngh c-Clay"Justin yelps as he feels the stinging pain of Clay’s teeth drawing blood. Clay releases the grip on the boys neck raising his head to lick the blood off the side of his cheek "i’m not done yet" Clay spoke as he pulled his fingers out of Justin "ha…ngh" Justen moans Clay gets up and positions Justen to the side of the bed So Clay can be standing. Clay unzip his fly slapping his 9 inch cock against Justin‘s own 7 inch before proceeding down and lining it up with his whole "Play please be gentle"The boy asked "it doesn’t seem as if you should be the one making demands" Clay chuckles as he shoved his length in Justen eyes screwed shut as pleasure in pain mixes. Clay doesn’t hesitate to start moving rapidly inside of the boy Justen could feel every wire of Clay’s you hair slapping against him Justen wraps his legs around The dominant boy as he pushes in and out of him "fuck…ahh your so fucking tight" Clay said as sweat drips onto Justin. Buzzing begins to make from clays phone as Clay grabs it Still pushing into Justin he saw that I was his best friend Tony calling Clay smirked and put a hand over Justin‘s mouth moving the phone to his ear "hey Tony" The boys said with a massive grin on his face "hey Clay I was wondering if you wanted to go to the coffee shop with me and Hannah" still pushing into Justen nonstop "sure I’ll go give me about 15 minutes I need to get dressed" Clay greens looking down at the boy tears in his eyes And the hand on his mouth "Great pick you up in 15"Tony says as the phone hangs out "well let’s get this over with I got somewhere to be" Play thrust harder and harder until he felt it the throbbing of his own cock in Justen "shit Ganna cum" Justin moans into clays hand as Clay shoots his hot white liquid into Justin causing the submissive boy to release his own cum Clay gives it a few more soft thrusts to feel the warm inside as he pulls out and zips his pants back up "clean yourself up I got to get going"


End file.
